drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Raposa
The Raposa are the main race of creatures inhabiting the universe of Drawn to Life. They are anthropomorphic, sentient, and act mostly like humans, appearing to be the only creatures to be able to do so. All Raposa are monotheistic and acknowledge the fact that the Creator does in fact exist, although not all are happy with it, the most infamous example being Wilfre. Appearance A Raposa's appearance is generally both fox-like and humanoid. Their bodies are covered in fur (Orange, Rust, Yellow, Brown, Tan, Light/Dark Grey) all except for their faces, but they do not seem to have tails. Like real foxes, all Raposa have long upright ears, a distinguishing feature. Female Raposa have no fur over their ears, whereas all males do. List of Raposa Raposa from the Raposa Village. |-|Mayor= Mayor |-|Mari= Mari |-|Jowee= Jowee |-|Wilfre= Wilfre |-|Bubba= Bubba |-|Cindi= Cindi |-|Cookie= Cookie |-|Count Choco= Count Choco |-|Crazy Barks= Crazy Barks |-|Cricket= Cricket |-|Dr. Cure= Dr. Cure |-|Farmer Brown= Farmer Brown |-|Galileo= Galileo |-|Heather= Heather |-|Indee= Indee |-|Isaac= Isaac |-|Mya= Mya |-|NavyJ= Navy J |-|Pirate Beard= Pirate Beard |-|Samuel= Samuel |-|Tubba= Tubba |-|Unagi= Unagi |-|Zsasha= Zsasha Raposa from Watersong. |-|Rose= Rose |-|Miles= Miles |-|Rose's Butler= Butler |-|*Salem= *Salem |-|*Sock= *Sock |-|Maximilien= Maximilien |-|Francois= Francois |-|Constance= Constance |-|Ferdinand= Ferdinand |-|Geneviene= Geneviene |-|Alphonse= Alphonse |-|Josephine= Josephine |-|Sebastien= Sebastien |-|Yvonne= Yvonne |-|Robespierre= Robespierre |-|Gabriel= Gabriel |-|Leopold= Leopold |-|Jacques= Jacques |-|Florence= Florence |-|Madeleine= Madeleine |-|Veronique= Veronique |-|Desiree= Desiree |-|Antoinette= Antoinette |-|Penelope= Penelope |-|Valentine= Valentine *These characters are not residents, but are introduced here. Raposa from Lavasteam |-|Miney= Miney |-|Moe= Moe |-|Key= Key |-|Bernard= Bernard |-|Chandice= Chandice |-|Cherry= Cherry |-|Crazy Diggz= Crazy Diggz |-|Ellen= Ellen |-|Flint= Flint |-|Gertrude= Gertrude |-|Levi= Levi |-|Melon= Melon |-|Mick= Mick |-|Nanci= Nanci |-|Rocko= Rocko |-|Russet= Russet |-|Sprocket= Sprocket Raposa from Galactic Jungle |-|Click= Click |-|Akamu= Akamu |-|Iolani= Iolani |-|Kaine= Kaine |-|Kamalan= Kamalan |-|Moani= Moani |-|Noaka= Noaka Trivia * "Raposa" in Portuguese means "fox." The name Raposa is probably a reference to their fox-like ears. ] ** It is likely that the Raposa are based on a specific kind of fox called the fennec fox, which have oversized ears. * Along with everything else in their world, the Raposa were originally created using the Book of Life. * The RapoBoy and RapoGirl don't appear in the sequel, except for Cindi, who uses the default RapoGirl sprite. * It seems to be dominant to have orange fur, as there are very few raposa with fur of other colors. This may also reference that they are based on foxes. * Raposa say, "Rapo" often, probably a shortened version of their species name. It is also in the name of certain items, such as "rapo-coins." * In beta art for the game, the Raposa originally had short, fluffy tails. *Through looking at the official artwork of the Book of Life it can be assumed that the Raposa have their own unique language. *According to Chern Fai in "The Art of 5th Cell", The Raposa originally were called Droogles and looked like dogs with rectangular heads. Category:Species Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Category:Sprites Category:Drawn to Life sprites